The Mystery of Lyiria Lupin
by gemlaughsatyou
Summary: Lyiria died when she was a baby. So when the order of the Pheonix get a phone call that she needs to be returned to her father, things get weird. While searching for the girl who mysteriously went missing 15 years ago, secrets will be revealed, and truths will be discovered. Friendships will be tested and questions will be answered. And just what does Harry have to do with this?
1. At First

Chapter 1: At First

Remus looked at the baby in his arms. She was beautiful with light brown hair, and green eyes. And she was his cub. The wolf inside him recognized it, the human inside him recognized it.

Her name was Lyiria (Lee-I-Ree-Uh) Jillian Lupin. She had been born 2 days ago, August 1, 1980. She was only a day younger than James Potter Jr., who had been born July 31.

Remus was rather impatient for once, as he sat next to his wife. They were waiting for the results of a lycanthropy test, which had been distributed to their child because he was a werewolf, and it was quite possible that she was too.

The room they were waiting in was quite a simple one. It had 1 crib and 2 chairs, and as Lyiria nodded off, Remus set her in it calmly, before sitting next to Mary again.

Remus loved his wife, he really did, but sometimes she could be very bossy and bigot. Once, she had gone on an entire rant about 'dark' creatures, before noticing that Remus was there, and changing it so it seemed as if she was supporting them.

Sometimes he wondered why his wolf had mated with her at all, but then they would go out on a date to some restaurant, and they would talk, and laugh, and argue over who would pay the bill, and they would fall in love all over again, and reminded themselves that they never really stopped.

Then their were times like these, these stressful times, where instead of holding each other close, they would sit side by side, and remain silent. Tension filled the air, and they would fidget uncomfortably.

They stayed like that for roughly an hour before a nurse came in. She had a grim look on her face, and when she opened her mouth to speak, it was to deliver bad news to them, "I'm sorry, but it seems as though Lyiria has lycanthropy. It will activate when she is 7. We can discuss options as to what to do with her later, good day." And with that she left.

It took Remus a few minutes to calm his inner wolf. _That stupid nurse thinks that I'll give up my cub! _He looked at Mary, who was standing in front of Lyiria, with a pitying look on her face.

"What are we going to do? This was all a mistake. We should have never had a child. We knew what could have happened, and guess what? It did happen. It was all just a big mistake. Everywhere she goes, people will judge her when they find out. How could we do this to a child."

This little speech made Remus do something he would come to regret with all of his heart. "You know what? She doesn't need your pity! She wasn't just a mistake! She's our child! You have no reason to rant about how this was a mistake, because it wasn't! I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I"m going to love and care for her no matter what!" He roared. "Just get out! Get out now if you still pity her!"

Mary then, with tears running down her face, stormed out. Remus collapsed in a chair, not even remembering when he stood up in the first place.

After a couple of minutes, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter walked in.

"We saw Mary storm out. She refused to tell us anything except that she never wanted to see you again. I assume that means that Lyiria has lycanthropy?" James asked hesitantly.

Unable to speak, Remus nodded. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

The others exchanged glances, and silently agreed that no one would mention Mary for a while, until Remus had time to adjust.

"Well, look at the bright side!" Sirius exclaimed brightly.

Everyone looked at him. Finally, Remus asked the question to what they had all been pondering. "What's the bright side to the fact that my daughter is a monster of the moon?"

"Well..." Sirius' eyes widened as he tried to think of something. "Ooh, I got it! Once she's 7, she can become a marauder officially! She'll be the youngest ever! And she'll have the support system of Jamie Jr.! He'll start training to become an animagus as soon as he enters school!"

"Sirius Orion Black!" Lily screeched. "My baby is not going to start training to become an illegal animagus as soon as he starts school. He has to wait at least 6 months before he can start so he can get some experience in transfiguration."

They all looked at each other, and began to chuckle. Maybe everything will be just fine.

**Line Break**

That statement was proved wrong, exactly 1 month later. It was the full moon, and since James and Lily had been called away to have a meeting with Dumbledore, to catch them up since they had missed the last 2 meetings, and Remus didn't trust Sirius or Peter with Lyiria, he was stuck leaving her at the hospital.

It was the morning after that they all had bad news... Lyiria had died at the hospital during the night, in an accident involving fire, and all that remained was the ashes. 4 babies had died, and 4 parents were

heartbroken.

And little James Charlus Potter Jr. had died of SIDS, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. One moment he was sitting there and playing happily, and the next he was gone, unresponsive and cold, was how Lily described it. She was heartbroken that her baby boy had died.

Life had suddenly become a chore. Sirius and Peter would come over, and joke, and try to cheer them up, but then something would remind them of their children, and their smiles would become forced. They would stiffen, and get a look in their eyes, and everything wasn't okay.

But Remus, he would just kind of cut himself off from the world, everything was forced. But after a while, he realized he still had things. Still had hopes, and dreams, and he became happier, not completely back to normal, but happier.

Lily and James, inspired by their friend, became to get inspired. They got happier to, their lives got back to normal, and all seemed well and fine. Until the week that Lily did extensive research in something or another, and the boys were left to wonder just what it was about, until...

"James, I want another baby." All of the conversation and chatter in the living room between the marauders stopped as they all turned to look at her.

"Well, you really should talk to James about that tonight." Sirius said grinning.

"No, I don't want to wait another 9 months. We're going to get another. And it's going to be tomorrow."

"Prongs, I think Lily's gone mad. You can't get a baby in a day." Peter muttered to James, looking very confused. The rest of the occupants of the room just gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

Luckily, Lily stepped in and explained. "I mean I want to go to a magical adoption agency and blood adopt a baby."

"Are you sure honey?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "And Remus, Sirius, and Peter are coming with us."

The afore mentioned boys all thought the same thing at the same time. _How did we get roped into this?_

**Line Break**

The next day they found themselves at a magical adoption place called 'The Magical Rays of Sunshine'. It was in a muggle center, and since there were spells to keep the babies from doing accidental magic until they were adopted, and the magical adoptions happened in back.

As they strolled the men had no idea what they were looking for when they split up. When asked, Lily just said that they'd know when they found the one.

A couple of hours later they all bumped into each other in front of a crib. In the crib was a baby with black hair and brown eyes.

"That's the one" Lily and James stated at the same time, creeping them all out big time.

An hour later, the adoption was complete, and they now had a new baby named Harry James Potter. None of them knew just what that baby was hiding...

**AN: The characters in the story might not know what the baby is hiding, but I bet you readers do! Give me a review as to what you think will happen, and whoever wins this little contest will get a sneak peak!**

**-Gem**


	2. And 14 Years Later What Has Happened

**AN: I usually put these at the end, but... oh, well. _READ THIS AN PLEASE_ To explain some things:**

**1. James and Lily died on Halloween 3 months after they got Harry, like in the book.**

**2. Sirius did go to Azkaban, I do love him, but honestly, he needed to be out of the picture so Harry ended up at the Dursleys. That is, despite Remus' attempts to adopt him.**

**3. Harry's years go as planned in the books.**

**4. This will be written so that you don't know everything before the characters do, you kind of learn it with them, even if Lyilia knows it all.**

**And now: I do not own Harry Potter... but a girl can wish, can't she? **

**To thegoodgirldoll: Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment! Actually, I was waiting for someone to publish something like this myself, so I thought, why don't I just do it. So I did. You bet he's a wizard. A quite unusual one actually... Hope you don't mind him being a hybrid, even if it's not the main point! Thanks again!**

**And now, on to the chapter after almost 200 words!**

Chapter 2: And 14 years later, what has happened?

Ron and Hermione sat side by side at the long table in the dining room at Number 12 Grimauld Place. It was the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, and when neither Sirius or Remus were telling stories, it could be dreadfully dull.

It was the middle of July, and the one thing they were looking forward to most wouldn't happen until the end. The event they were looking forward to the most was their best friend, Harry, coming over.

But until then, they had time to pass, and so they did the most logical thing, they asked Remus and Sirius to tell them a story.

Sirius sat back. "You want a story? Isn't it a bit unhealthy to always be listening to history? But then again, I can't blame you. Not when there's a charming fellow like me in it..." He flashed a smile as Remus hit him in the back of the head.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Just tell us a story already. I know you have one. You have tons of stories."

"That we do." Remus agreed, nodding his head slightly. "The question is which one to tell you."

By now the whole table was listening, waiting to hear what the marauders had to say, because honestly, it was usually hilarious, even if not everyone approved. At that thought, Molly Weasley comes to mind. But not even she could resist laughing at some of the tales.

Finally, Sirius spoke up. "We could tell them the one important one, about the Magical Rays..."

"Well, I suppose they'll find out eventually." Remus, or Moony, whichever you prefer stated, sighing. He then looked all of the kids in the eyes. "You can't talk to Harry about this until we talk to him first, okay?"

The kids nodded. It wasn't like them to keep secrets from Harry, but they were curious. And anyway... if they told Harry before he was supposed to know, what was the worst that could happen?

"Okay, but why not?" Hermione asked, saying the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"I don't think he'll like it very much if you know it before him. But, it's a sentimental story that as his best friends, you should know." Moony said firmly.

Then Sirius started to speak. "It was almost 14 years ago, when all of the marauders were standing in front of a building."

"Yes, a building." Remus nodded. "A building called 'The Magical Rays of Sunshine' or something like that."

"It was an adoption center, and we were looking for the perfect baby." Padfoot, who you used to know as Sirius continued.

"Wait, what were you doing at an adoption center?" Questioned one Nymphadora 'Don't Call Me That Or I'll Kill You' Tonks, her hair going blue in confusion. Or maybe she just felt like light blue hair. You see, she was a metamorphagus. She could change her looks as she pleased.

"Well, I was just about to get to tha-" Sirius was cut off by a ring.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"The telephone." Sirius said, frowning. "No one should be calling... but then again, you don't need to know this house is here call it, oddly enough."

"I gave the number to Harry, but told him never to use it except if there were in emergency." Dumbledore, in all his glory, was puzzled as to why anyone was calling.

"Well, better go answer it." Padfoot said briskly as he walked over to the object in question.

He quickly put a spell on it so that everyone could here, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Remus Lupin?"

"No, this is a..." Sirius hesitated. "A friend of his."

"Is Mr. Lupin available?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with him?"

"Of course."

Sirius shrugged as he passed the phone to Remus.

"Hello, this is Remus Lupin speaking."

"Hello. This is Officer Philips. You need to come pick up your daughter, please."

Remus nearly doubled over in shock and aggravation. "I don't know who you think you are, or what game you're playing. My daughter has been dead for a little under 14 years. It's very rude of you to do this." His normally calm voice was the very definition of terrifying at that point, and had been raise to be just a tad softer than Mrs. Black's screams of fury.

"No, I swear she's here. We had to knock her out cold, she was putting up such a fight."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Please sir, just come and see. She's here. I swear."

With a sigh, he agreed. "Alright, but if this is a trick, you'll regret it."

"Thank you sir. You can bring whoever you would like."

"Is my dog allowed?"

"Sure!" The man still sounded scared.

Then, Officer Philips gave them the directions to a police station not far from Number 12, of course, he thought they lived in Number 13... and he thought wrong.

When the conversation was done, Sirius just had one question. "What do you mean by your dog?"

Moony just looked at him. "Oh... you mean me... in dog form..." Padfoot pouted.

"Alright." Albus said. "Alastor, Severus, Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley can go with Remus. Everyone else can wait here."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were not going to be forgotten do easily. "What about us?"

"Why can't we come? She might like someone around her age to wake up to."

"Ron and Hermione should come. They're the closest in age." Remus decided.

Ginny, Fred, and George pouted, but agreed that it made since, and made Hermione promise to tell them everything, because they didn't trust Ron.

And so, they went on their way, hurriedly, half-walking half-running to the station.

When they arrived, a man with the name _Philips _glinting on a tag rushed over.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes." He replied, wary as to what he could possibly find, what was possibly waiting for him.

"Right this way, she just woke up."

He led them to a quiet room , with a small girl, who at first glance appeared to be around 9, sitting in a corner.

"Lyiria?" The girl looked up.

"Your father is here."

**Another AN: Well, not very well written, but another chapter! There will be more Ron and Hermione soon, just bear with me guys. Read and review! REVIEW I SAID! It would make everything so much easier if you did.**

**-Gem**


	3. The Circular Questioning of Lyiria Lupin

**AN: Sorry for how long it took! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own Harry Potter, nor his world or friends or enemies, but honestly, I wish every day that I could... That wish has yet to come true. On with the story!**

Chapter 3: The Circular Questioning of Lyiria Lupin

For a while, no one spoke, they just stared. Remus took this time to observe his child. She had golden-brown hair, that was basically just golden, and green eyes that were flecked with gold. She was beautiful, and Moony smiled in delight at seeing her again.

Ron and Hermione were surprised. The girl looked almost nothing like Remus, but at the same time, you could say she was a girl version of him. And her eyes... they were at first look a forest green, but if you looked carefully, they were brighter than Harry's. Until you saw the dull, resigned look in them.

Tonks was bubbling in excitement, Severus was wishing that they would just get on with it, Kingsley just stood there calmly, and Moody...he was being Moody.

After a while longer, Remus decided to speak up because they were obviously getting no where.

"...Lyiria?" Moony asked hesitantly.

The little girl smiled shyly. "That is what they call me." Then she seemed to consider that statement. "Except for Jamie. He calls me Jilly. But only he may call me that." Lyiria's eyes seemed to glare in warning, even though they were bright and happy.

Moony laughed, Hermione smiled in amusement, Ron and Kingsley chuckled, Tonks giggled, Padfoot barked and the police officer could have sworn that the dog was smiling, Severus raised one eyebrow, and Alastor looked at her suspiciously.

"So... are you coming with us?" Ron asked.

"I think I am. I don't really have anywhere else to go, you know? Well, actually, I do... but hey, this could be fun!"

With that, they marched out of the door, and back the way they came.

**LJL LJL LJL**

There had been a tense silence over the table since Lyiria, who had been dubbed Iri by almost everyone, had come and sat for dinner. No one knew where in the house she had been before she came to eat, but somehow she had a hold over them and wouldn't let go.

Iri, who had been called Jilly most of her life by the person closest to her, despaired of ever hearing another word again in the quiet kitchen. That is... until the twins decided enough was enough.

"So, Lyiria-"

"-Will you answere some questions from us?"

Jilly sighed, and nodded. "Why not? How do you want this to work?"

At this everyone looked thoughtful. They wanted to get the most information out of this girl, but at the same time they didn't want to startle her. They couldn't just demand to know her life story, and she seemed sweet.

"Why don't we just go around the table and ask questions? Then, if you don't want to answer one of the questions, we'll just ask a new one."

Iri agreed and everyone was given conjured up parchment and a quill to write down question ideas on. When everyone was ready, they began.

Bill was first. "What's your happiest childhood memory you can think of before you were 4?"

Lyiria thought for a moment before remembering. _Well, I won't explain it fully, but I will reply. _

"It was when my friend and I were 3. We were fighting for control over something that we really didn't understand. In the end, we decided we would just share. It was the best and worst decision we made."

All around the table people were curious about who she was with, what they were fighting for control over, and what made it the best and worst decision. Since Charlie was next, he figured that he would defeat one of these questions.

"Who was your friend? No-wait!" Charlie added on the last part before she could twist his words. "What was your friend's name?"

Lyiria thought about how she could answere for a moment. The she knew. Iri called her best friend, James Charlus Potter Jr, Char, a name she had made up when he started calling her Jilly. Those were their special nick-names after that.

Of course, the fact that Jamie was still alive had to be kept a secret, but no one would recognize the name Char. No one.

"He was called Char." _By me, but I'm the only one who knows he's still alive. _The last part was only spoken in her head.

Everyone looked puzzled because of the name Char. After all, who would name their kid such a name? **(Sorry to the Chars of the World) **

George was up next. He cleverly realized that if he asked one of the questions that everyone wanted to ask then he would get no where except having to pick a different question. So, of course, he asked...

"Do you like playing pranks?" The table just gaped at him, and Lyiria nodded.

"I love playing pranks. They're so fun!"

The staring turned to the little girl in the stiff chair. A lot of them looked disapproving or disbelieving. But Padfoot and Moony were crying.

"We did it Padfoot!"

"It's been done!"

"We finally have a Marauderette!" First Remus spoke, then Padfoot, and finally they both spoke together, almost as in time as the twins.

Molly Weasley shook her head in disapproval once more before allowing the circle of questions continue.

All of the questions after that were fairly non-personal, and soon the questions were over, and they were sitting in silence once more.

"What do you guys usually do around her to pass the time?" Iri asked.

"Well, Padfoot and I usually tell stories. In fact, before the police called us telling us that somehow you were there, we were telling one. Do you want us to finish it off?" Moony responded confidently with the answer, and asked the teens he was originally giving the story to their opinion on the matter.

When they nodded, Sirius took over. "We might as well start over again, since Iri is here now, and we weren't that far anyway." With that, the story started anew, once again with everyone, even the adults, hanging on to every word.

"So, we were standing in front of the adoption agency, and we were all wondering how Lily had convinced us all in less than a minute to go blood adopt a baby."

"But why would they need to blood adopt a child? They already had one." Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Yes. At 11:59 they had a son named James Charlus Potter Jr, who died of SIDS the same day Lyiria went missing. They were there to get a baby boy they could love like he was their own. And they did."

"It took a while, mind you." Padfoot added to Moony's information. "There were so many babies, it was a war, and so many children were left as orphans, or stolen from their homes. We looked at babies for what seemed like hours. We met up in the middle of the adoption agency by a white cradle. The moment James and Lily set their eyes on the baby they said that it was the one." The story was pretty much finished by then.

"They took him to the back and blood adopted him. He became Harry James Potter as you know him today." Remus finished off the story and everyone was silent in shock. They hadn't known Harry was adopted.

Well, Lyiria wasn't schocked. She knew. She knew better than anybody, except, perhaps, James.

**AN:Thank you to all those who read and please please please REVIEW! YOU ONLY HELP ME WHEN YOU READ AND REVIEW, BUT THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
